Love at a Glance
by DrowningxInxSapphire
Summary: A new vampire comes to Forks. His power? He glances at any girl he wants, and they immediately fall in love with him. What will Bella do? More importantly, what will Edward do? Very interesting story, give it a chance. ExB...BxD?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! So, I had some inspiration the other day, and could not stop writing this story. I really like it, and I hope you will too. So, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, why would I be writing for FanFiction? P**

Love at a Glance

"Wake up, my Bella," cooed a gentle voice. A cold hand stroked my cheek lightly. "You've slept in, love."

I shot up so fast I felt light-headed. I looked at the clock. I was running twenty minutes late! I stood up and started running to the bathroom, hardly even noticing how I tripped over a random shirt on the floor. Of course, Edward caught me before I hit the ground. I laughed, embarrassed. "Thanks," I muttered. Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I put my index finger to his lips. "Nuh-uh," I said. "No time." And I continued my journey to the bathroom.

Ten minutes and a Strawberry Pop-Tart later, we were racing towards Forks High School.

"Go faster, Edward! We're gonna be late!"

"Bella, I'm already going ninety-five!"

"I don't care! If I'm late one more time, the teacher is going to kill me!"

Edward growled.

"Figuratively speaking," I added.

We finally reached the school and I bounded out of the car and bolted to first period, Edward close behind.

We walked in the classroom and sat down. Luckily, the teacher hadn't arrived yet. I let out a sigh of relief. Edward and I opened our notebooks, getting ready for class.

I heard the door open. I was expecting the teacher, but when I didn't hear him talking, I looked up.

Then I saw a beautiful boy. Black, shaggy hair and a very fit body. Almost as if he sensed me staring, he turned and faced me. It was then when I noticed his eyes. They were the strangest colour. Sort of like baby blue with specks of pink. I couldn't stop staring. I was mesmerized by those eyes. Even as he sat down, we continued to star at each other. I got a funny feeling in my stomach, almost like butterflies and frogs, or more like butterflies morphing into frogs. I smiled. It was a nice feeling, and somewhat familiar.

It was the feeling I got when Edward dazzled me.

The new boy, who was still staring, smiled, flashing me his perfect teeth. I hated to admit it, but I was dazzled. Speechless.

Edward let out a quiet growl deep in his chest, breaking me out of my trance. The boy shot Edward a fiery look, and turned around quickly.

"That was weird," I whispered. Edward faced me.

"Bella, once the teacher comes in, ask to go to the office. Tell him you're feeling sick," he said, almost too quietly to hear. His eyes were smoldering, intense.

"Why?" I asked curiously. Why would Edward want me to skip out of school?

"Just do it!" he said. His jaw was rigid. "Meet me at the Volvo. We're leaving." I was almost going to ask him what he was talking about and why he was acting this way, but was cut off when the teacher walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alriiiight. Thank you everyone who has read this and reviewed. Reviews literally make my day! My days are crap to begin with, but when I check my e-mail, saying I have reviews, I'm like "YAAAAAAY!!" –dances around-**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Read and review, please and thanks.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be on my own island being fanned by cute islander guys, asking if I want coconut milk and grapes, and I will accept.**

**Clearly I do not own it. Lol.**

Love at a Glance- Chapter 2

Edward had already left the room, headed for his Volvo. All I had to do now was ask the teacher to go to the office.

I didn't get what the big deal was. Why was Edward acting so strange? It was like once that new kid came in, who I found out was named Derek, he tensed up and went nuts.

At first, I considered the possibility of Derek being a vampire. But Derek had blue eyes, not topaz or black. And he looked harmless. He looked sensitive, and sweet, and loving…

_Whoa, whoa, Bella, back up. You hardly know this guy. Looks can be deceiving, no matter how cute, and adorable, and beautiful…_

No. I had to trust Edward. _He _was the one who could read minds. I couldn't keep making assumptions.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Bella?" the teacher asked. Immediately after hearing my name, Derek turned around. I looked into his eyes, and forgot what I was going to say. The butterfly-frogs returned in my stomach, and my brain turned to mush. Those eyes. They were wonderful.

Derek kept staring at me from under his lashes. A crooked grin started to form on his perfectly chiseled face. I recognized it. From somewhere. But _where?_

I smiled back, totally losing track of everything around me, only focusing on _him_.

"Bella?" asked the teacher, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh? What?" I turned my head to face the teacher.

"Didn't you raise you hand? Or am I just going crazy?" he asked, scratching his shiny, bald head.

"The second one," I answered his rhetorical question. A wave of giggles erupted all around me.

"Excuse me?" he asked. He crossed his arms, clearly waiting for my response.

"You asked if you were crazy, and I said yes, to sum it all up," I said.

"Isabella Swan. That is no way to treat an authority figure! Grab your books and go down to the office. Now!" he said sternly. I gathered my books and headed out the door.

Well, that didn't go exactly as I planned, but it worked!

**So, that's the second chapter. The next one is more interesting. This was kind of a filler. Anyway, REEEVVIIIEWWW!! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAAAY! I was so happy when I signed in today and found all the reviews! I was too excited to wait for more! I do have to study for my exam, but I just HAD TO type this out! ENJOY & DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not on the island with grapes and coconut milk and cute guys, so that means I am still not Stephanie Meyer.**

Love at a Glance- Chapter 3

I was walking down the hall towards the main doors leading to the parking lot, when I was intercepted.

By Derek.

I was shocked.

"How did you…weren't you just…huh?" I stammered. He raised an eyebrow. Then, without saying anything, he gave me The Look. That's what I liked to call it. It was the look that showed everything. Mystery, cautiousness, bravery, worry, happiness, and everything in between. It was the look that made your knees buckle and heart skip a few beats. The look that I knew oh-too-well. He looked like someone I knew. Who, again? Ed-something?

The Look was just too beautiful. He looked at me from under his think, long eyelashes, the corner of his mouth turned up in a half-smile. His lips looked full and perfect. Kissable. I took a deep breath, not knowing I had been holding it.

He took a few steps toward me, still holding The Look in place on his gorgeous face. I was frozen. What was going on? Why couldn't I move? Last time I checked, I was capable of simple motion, give or take a few trips and stumbles every so often.

He was so close. His hand reached out towards me. To my surprise, I dropped my books at took it.

What the hell was I doing?? I wanted to call for someone so badly, but my voice was lost in his gaze.

His hand was so cold, almost icy. Where have I felt that? So cold…

Derek pulled me closer towards him. His head was leaning into mine, still locking me in his gaze.

Oh God, he was going to kiss me!

_No! No! I'm with Edward!_ I thought. I desperately wanted to pull away, but a part inside me kind of wanted this. I found myself leaning towards him, too.

Suddenly, Derek was ripped from my grasp, releasing me from his eyes. I breathed, then looked and saw Derek on the ground, looking slightly mangled. But his eyes…they changed. They were a light black now.

What?

A cold arm wrapped around my waist. I felt icy breath in my ear saying, "come on, let's go, Bella!" I glanced up and saw Edward, eyes tense, jaw solid.

The arm that was wrapped around my waist guided me along. I was still having trouble with the concept of _moving. _

We reached Edward's Volvo. He opened the door, put me in, buckled me up, and went and got in the driver's seat. We pulled out of the parking lot and raced away from the school and Derek.

**Okay, so there is the third chapter. I would like to point out that The Look was NOT made up. The guy I really like does that look exactly as I described it, but better. Could you imagine? –sighs-**

**Anyways, REVIIEEWWWWW!! I shall never put up chapter 4 if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. K? Thankkksss!! I lurve all of youuu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAAY! 5 reviews!! Thanks Collybear! I never thought I'd get the next chapter up! Okay, here it is!! Teehee.**

**Disclaimer: Still not seein' that island….**

Love at a Glance- Chapter 4

"Edward?" I whispered. I felt cautious. For some reason I was afraid I might set him off.

"Bella, please. Just…just give me a second," he replied. The car slowed down a bit, and he took one hand off the wheel and placed it on his forehead, rubbing it.

I was still watching his face. He glanced at me quickly before eyeing the road again.

He took my hand. With his thumb he began tracing circles.

Then, almost too quietly, he said, "he could've killed you, Bella."

"W-what?" I said. "No…no. You're joking. He's not like that."

"B-Bella? What do y-you mean 'he's not like that'?"

"He's…sweet," I said. _Wait, what?_

He sighed. "I knew this would happen." He took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Bella, he's a vampire."

"But his eyes weren't yellow, or black. They were blue. Except after you tackled him…"

"Exactly, love. It's an act. Once he walked in the classroom, while he was changing his eye colour, his mind got a bit fuzzy. Like changing his eye colour was affecting his brain a bit. That's why I didn't react when he first walked in. I couldn't read his thoughts clearly. Then, when they were fully changed, I realized. His eyes change colour to attract his prey. You…well, you got sucked in. If I hadn't been there, he would've…" he couldn't finish. And I didn't want him to.

I didn't know what to say. I could've died right there! Stupid, gorgeous, hypnotizing eyes!

I just sat there. How was I supposed to respond? Eventually, I asked, "how come Alice didn't see him coming?"

"I have a theory about that," he said. Of course a theory. "During the time his eyes change colour, which takes about a minute, his whole brain goes fuzzy. Like a static radio signal. I think when he made the decision to come here, he was in the middle of changing his eyes. I'm not sure if this is true, but it makes the most sense."

I nodded. Then, I looked at him. His eyes were almost sad looking. His face was soft.

"Well, thank you," I said.

"For what?" he asked. He looked at me.

"Saving me…again," I said. I smiled, and he smiled his crooked grin I loved so much.

"So, what will happen to him now? Derek, I mean," I asked. Surely Edward wasn't just going to leave him to kill some innocent girl.

"Good question." He picked up his little silver cell phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds he said, "Hello, Emmett?" He winked.

**A/N: HAHAHAHA! I love Emmett. He'll take care of Derek no problem! Hehehe.**

**I hoped you liked it. Review, pleasssse!! And I'm sorry it was short. But, I don't like writing long chapters.**

**One more chapter, then it's done. I need at least 7 reviews before I post the last chapter. That's the goal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright. I like this story a lot, and so do lots of you, which makes me happy. This chapter is sort of brief, and I am truly sorry I can't make it longer for those of you who like long chapters. I don't. Thanks for reading! Enjoy the last chapter. Savour it. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Clearly my island is non-existent…**

Love at a Glance: Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of View:**

A week later, Derek hadn't shown up for school. I guess Emmett really got to him.

I was glad Derek was gone. But I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if I had kissed him.

_Never mind, I'd rather not think about it,_ I thought.

Edward and I were in my room, lying on my bed. His arm was around my waist. I was trying to relax and get some sleep, which is always difficult when he was there.

He stroked my cheek and hummed my lullaby. I slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

I had a dream. A terrifying one. Derek was leaning in to kiss me, but he had horrifying black eyes. He grinned, flashing me a row of terribly white teeth. He came closer, but instead of kissing me, his head ducked down and bit my neck. I screamed in agony.

I awoke in a cold sweat, my throat dry. Edward was lying next to me, rubbing my back.

"Bella, love. Shhh…it's alright. I'm here," he whispered.

I nodded and lied back down, closing my eyes and trying to relax.

**Edward's Point of View:**

"No, Derek! No! Stop! No!! Don't! Edward! _Edward!!_"

She was sleep-talking. It must be a horrible nightmare. Poor Bella. I wanted so badly to wake her up, so I was about to place my hands on her face and coax her to wake up, but she suddenly sat upright, sweat pouring down her angelic face. She was gasping for air. I rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Bella, love. Shhh…it's alright. I'm here," I whispered.

She nodded and lied back down. Her breathing became regular and her heart beat slowed. She had fallen back asleep.

I couldn't believe I was so close to losing her…again. To that Derek kid! I knew as soon as he walked in that he was bad news, even if I couldn't read his thoughts right away. Once he looked at her, his thoughts were swarmed with fantasies of killing her. Plans to lure her away, to get her alone. I had to 

get her out of there. I thought of ways to get her to go with me, but our teacher would never allow two people leaving at once.

So you could see my dilemma.

I shouldn't have left first. I should've let her go and me stay behind to make sure he didn't follow.

I was so stupid, and I'd almost gotten her killed. It would've been my fault...again.

I vowed to always keep her safe. I almost failed. If I hadn't heard him in my mind, if I hadn't seen her face, full of confusion and fake passion, she wouldn't be here. In my arms.

I silently promised to her that I would never be so stupid again. She was my life.

If her life was taken, so was mine. I couldn't imagine one second without her.

And I so easily could have lost her.

My love. My life. My Bella.

The End.

**A/N: Once again, sorry it isn't long. But I said before, I don't like long chapters. I hope it doesn't affect the way you feel about the story.**

**Well, that's the end. I'm sad it's over. I really hope you guys liked it. I liked writing it.**

**A million thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate every one of them.**

**This concludes "Love at a Glance." –bows-**

**-eRegz.**

**PS. I know this chapter was really bad, but I didn't have lots of time to write it. So, I have a request for you people:**

**Give me an idea about an alternate ending for this story!!**** I'll choose the best one and write a new ending! Just write out the ending, send it to me in a PM or a Review. Best one gets the chapter written and a shout-out.**

**Now, you can either write out the full ending, like, the whole chapter, or just give me an idea of what you'd like to see.**

**Thanks!**

**Any questions, PM me!!**


	6. Chapter 5 Alternate Ending

**A/N: I know, I know. "Alternate ending?" Let me explain.**

**Ok, so, I didn't get any ideas from anyone for an alternate ending for this story, so I decided I'd do it myself. The actual ending could be the ending if you want it to be, like, just stop reading after that. OR you could continue reading this story by reading the Alternate Ending. There will be more chapters after this chapter, so, in short, I am continuing this story but you don't have to read it if you don't want to. **

**This chapter begins with the last chapter, but will continue, so just keep reading. There, all said. Now, for ALTERNATE ENDING. Duh duh duh duhhhh….**

**Disclaimer: BREAKING DAWN IS COMING OUT SOON!! And no, I'm not Stephanie Meyer.**

Love at a Glance- Alternate Ending

**Bella's Point of View:**

A week later, Derek hadn't shown up for school. I guess Emmett really got to him.

I was glad Derek was gone. But I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if I had kissed him.

_Never mind, I'd rather not think about it,_ I thought.

Edward and I were in my room, lying on my bed. His arm was around my waist. I was trying to relax and get some sleep, which is always difficult when he was there.

He stroked my cheek and hummed my lullaby. I slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

I had a dream. A terrifying one. Derek was leaning in to kiss me, but he had horrifying black eyes. He grinned, flashing me a row of terribly white teeth. He came closer, but instead of kissing me, his head ducked down and bit my neck. I screamed in agony.

I awoke in a cold sweat, my throat dry. Edward was lying next to me, rubbing my back.

"Bella, love. Shhh…it's alright. I'm here," he whispered.

I nodded and lied back down, closing my eyes and trying to relax.

**Edward's Point of View:**

"No, Derek! No! Stop! No!! Don't! Edward! _Edward!!_"

She was sleep-talking. It must be a horrible nightmare. Poor Bella. I wanted so badly to wake her up, so I was about to place my hands on her face and coax her to wake up, but she suddenly sat upright, sweat pouring down her angelic face. She was gasping for air. I rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Bella, love. Shhh…it's alright. I'm here," I whispered.

She nodded and lied back down. Her breathing became regular and her heart beat slowed. She had fallen back asleep.

I couldn't believe I was so close to losing her…again. To that Derek kid! I knew as soon as he walked in that he was bad news, even if I couldn't read his thoughts right away. Once he looked at her, his thoughts were swarmed with fantasies of killing her. Plans to lure her away, to get her alone. I had to get her out of there. I thought of ways to get her to go with me, but our teacher would never allow two people leaving at once.

So you could see my dilemma.

I shouldn't have left first. I should've let her go and me stay behind to make sure he didn't follow.

I was so stupid, and I'd almost gotten her killed. It would've been my fault...again.

I vowed to always keep her safe. I almost failed. If I hadn't heard him in my mind, if I hadn't seen her face, full of confusion and fake passion, she wouldn't be here. In my arms.

I silently promised to her that I would never be so stupid again. She was my life.

If her life was taken, so was mine. I couldn't imagine one second without her.

And I so easily could have lost her.

My love. My life. My Bella.

Suddenly, I heard something that broke me out of my thoughts.

_Edward, he's coming! Get Bella out of there!_

Alice? What was she talking--oh.

No, no. It couldn't be. He left. Emmett sent him away. He can't be back.

_Edward, I'm coming right now. Leave the window open._

I shot up and opened up Bella's window. I looked out. It was a clear night. You could see a few stars. But there was a cold breeze. I looked around, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. I went and sat on Bella's bed. She was still sleeping.

Suddenly, I looked up and saw Alice. She was standing in front of me.

"How close is he?" I whispered, not wanting to wake up my Bella.

"Too close. He's at the edge of the woods. We need to get her far away from him," she whispered back.

"How far?"

"Once she passes the boundary line, she should be safe. He's never encountered wolves before."

There was only one thing to do. I stood and picked up Bella's new cell phone I bought her for emergencies, much to her displeasure.

He was on speed dial.

"Hello?" answered a groggy voice after a few rings.

"Jacob? It's Edward. I need your help."

**A/N: Yaaaay!! I am now super excited to write more. Please review. PLEEEAASSEEE! With a camel on top? Thanks. That "GO" button is just waiting to be pushed…**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, here is the next chapter of Love at a Glance. I'm glad everyone likes the alternate ending better. I sure do.**

**Disclaimer: One day I will build a machine that transforms me into anyone I want, and I will turn into Stephenie Meyer. But, in the meantime, I'm just Em.**

Love and a Glance – Chapter 6

**Still Eddie's POV:**

"Hello?" answered a groggy voice after a few rings.

"Jacob? It's Edward. I need your help."

"Edward? What do you want? It's, like, early."

"Jacob, a vampire named Derek," - I let out a low growl in my chest- "has come back for Bella."

"Come _back_?"

"Uh…yes. He was here before, for about a day. He went after Bella, but I sent Emmett after him…"

"The big one?"

"Yes. Then he went away, and now Alice has informed me he is back…"

"The physic one?"

"Yes, now let me finish-"

"Sorry"

"Erg….anyway, he is at the edge of the woods. He is not planning to get her soon, because he knows Alice and I are with her." I heard him get up and rustle around.

"He knows where she lives?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause. Alice crossed her arms.

"I'm on my way. Don't do anything drastic until we get there." Then he hung up.

I lied next to Bella. She was still in a deep sleep. I looked up at Alice, who was digging through Bella's closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"I am going to pack some things for Bella. She may be there for a bit."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"How long do you think she'll be there for?"

"I'm not completely sure. I'm thinking a day or two. That gives us enough time to catch him and…you know…get rid of him." Suddenly her face went still. She had a glazed look on her face. A vision.

When she 'came back', she started packing faster. She sensed my confusion and looked up.

"He has moved deeper into the forest. He's waiting until we leave."

I jumped off the bed and started finding pieces of Bella's clothing and throwing it at Alice, while she packed it in her duffel bag.

Bella started to stir. Her eyes twitched, and then finally opened.

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up and saw Edward and Alice both in my room. At first it didn't process. I thought it was a dream. Then Edward walked towards me and kissed my lips very softly, which felt insanely real. I was sure I was awake. I looked at Alice. She was throwing my clothes into my duffel bag.

What?

"What's going on?" I asked, while I yawned.

Then I heard howling. It seemed so close. Like it was right outside my window. It hurt my ears.

Edward looked at Alice and said, "They're here."

**A/N: OOOOO! YAY! The wolves have arrived. Now we can really get this party started!**

**Please please PLEASE review! It makes me sooooo happy, and it'll only take 3 seconds!**

**REVIEW!! (please?)**

**eRegz**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a bit. I went on a last minute vacation to the country, and there is no internet connection there. But, here is the next chapter. Hope ya'll like it!!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I have the blueprints for my machine that will change me into Stephenie Meyer, but I haven't bought supplies yet. It may take a while. In the meantime, I am still Em.**

Love at a Glance- Chapter 7

**Bella's POV:**

Edward looked at Alice and said, "They're here."

Alice was gone in a blur, but Edward stayed and threw a few more things into my duffel bag. He picked up the bag and put it over his shoulders, then strode over to me and picked me up. He held me like a baby and ran vampire speed downstairs and out the front door.

When I opened my eyes (I didn't know I had closed them), I saw Jacob and the rest of the Quileute pack. My jaw dropped. I had forgotten how big they were.

"Um…what is going on?" I asked. I looked at Edward. He put me down and also dropped the duffel bag. But he wouldn't answer me.

"Anyone?" I asked, "Alice?" Hopefully _she_ would tell me. But Alice kept her eyes locked on Jacob. She looked so tiny standing near Jacob.

Jacob looked at me and grinned, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He turned his head and stared at Edward.

"Tell her, bloodsucker. Or are you afraid she'll get _scared_?"

"Let's get her safe first, then we can fill her in," Edward replied icily. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Will _somebody_ please just tell me what is going on?" I asked. I looked at Jacob. "Please?"

Jake sighed. "That leech Derek is back for you, Bells." My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped open.

"Yes," said Edward. "And we all need to get you safe, and quick. Status, Alice?"

Alice's face went blank for a quick second, then she faced Edward, but you could tell she was speaking to everyone else. "He has come closer. But he still knows we are with her. He hasn't smelled the dogs yet."

Jacob scoffed. I stared up at Edward.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked.

**Edward's POV:**

"You, love, are going to do nothing," I said softly. She groaned. I knew she hated feeling so helpless, but I couldn't bring myself to have her get even more involved than she already was. I had to protect her.

_Bring her to the reservation, Edward. It's the safest place she could be with such little time left, _thought Alice.

"How much time _is_ there?" I asked her. Everyone around me looked confused. I ignored their thoughts.

Alice turned to face the majority of the group. "I'd say….about 20 minutes," she said.

I looked down at Bella. She was showing people that she could be brave, that nothing could scare her, but I saw in those beautiful eyes, she was afraid. I lowered my head down to her ear and whispered so quietly that only Alice and Bella could hear, "you will be okay. I will keep you safe. I promise." I kissed right below her ear.

_Ugh! God, save it for when people _aren't_ around, okay? _

I growled. Stupid Jacob Black.

"You heard her," said Jacob. "20 minutes. Let's get a move on."

"He's right," said my Bella.

"I know he is," I said between clenched teeth. "This is what we'll do—"

"Whoa, whoa, who said you could say what is going to be done? You aren't the leader. We are all supposed to be working together," said Jacob.

"I realize that, but I want Bella out of here as quick as possible. So, if you could just shut your mouth, dog, for a second so we can talk about what we are going to do, that'd be great. Thanks." I ignored his rude thoughts about me and continued. "I'll drive Bella to the boundary line. You pups meet us there. "I pointed to a tall, shy one in the back. "Quill, is it? Yes, you take Bella to Jacob's house and stay with her. The rest of us will go after Derek." A low rumble formed in my chest when I said his name.

_She is staying at _my_ house. I should be the one to take her there._

"Yes, Jacob," I said, replying to his thoughts. "That would make sense, except for the fact that we need you with us in case we…happen to come across Derek," I didn't want to say anything about fighting around Bella. "We could use your strength."

_Ugh….fine. But what about Charlie?_

Ah yes, Charlie. "Bella? Where is Charlie?"

"He's gone for the day, fishing," she answered.

"Charlie will be fine," said Alice confidently.

"Excellent. Where is Sam, though?"

_Vacationing with Emily. I guess he didn't expect any parasites to show up._

I try to ignore his many words he so often uses to describe my kind, like _parasite_. "Alright. That's fine. We have more than enough people."

_Yeah, it's just one measly bloodsucker. I could take him myself, _Jacob thought. I ignored it.

"Let's go." I took Bella's hand and her bag and we made our way to the Volvo. Once she, Alice, and I were in, I sped off, Jacob and his pack keeping pace behind.

**A/N: I think this is longer than the others, but very interesting to write. REVIEW, PLEASE. I got a good amount so far, but even more would be awesome!!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

Edward held my hand the whole way there. I could tell he didn't want to let me go, but he was willing to do anything to make me safe again.

"Hurry, Edward, we don't have much longer," said Alice. I could feel Edward's Volvo speed up. I looked behind me and out the back window. I didn't see any wolves behind us. I wondered where they were.

The car screeched to a halt and Edward had the door open and was at my side in an instant. He picked me up and grabbed my duffel bag. I looked over Edward's shoulder to see the wolf pack about fifteen feet away.

"Quil!" Edward shouted. The tall, brownish-grey wolf trotted up to us and cocked its head to the right.

"Take Bella," Edward said. My eyes widened.

"_Please_ tell me I don't have to ride on his back," I exclaimed.

"Bella, you have to ride on his back," replied Edward with a tiny smirk. After seeing my frightened expression, he added, "don't worry, you'll be safe. I wouldn't allow this if I knew you wouldn't be safe. Trust me." He looked at me sincerely. I nodded slowly and he slid me onto Quil's back.

"Quil, take her to Jacob's house and don't go anywhere. Stay with her, keep her safe," Edward told the shaggy wolf. He tucked my bag in Quil's teeth so I wouldn't have to carry it. Quil dipped his head and leaned back to keep ready to run. I gripped his fur in my hands and shut my eyes.

And suddenly we were running. The wind was sharp against my face, and I thought it best to not open my eyes.

Instead I thought of happy thoughts. I thought of Edward, and how, after all of this is over, we'd be together and happy again.

Quil came to a stop in front of Jacob's familiar house. I ran inside and Quil went around back to change into some clothes.

I waited on Jacob's small couch until Quil came in, wearing clothes a tad too big for him. He sat next to me, and must have sensed my worry, because he put his hand on my clenched ones. I glanced at him.

"It'll be okay, Bella. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe," he whispered.

I nodded and leaned into him. He put my arm around me, and I kind of worried about what Edward would think, but I disregarded it, because I just needed someone to comfort me right now.

As I drifted to sleep in Quil's arms, I wondered how the others were doing…

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated forever. It was discontinued for a bit, but here's the next chapter, and I'll try to get the other out soon enough.**

**Review please, just to let me know I still have readers. lol**


	10. Adoption

**Hello everyone. I just wanted to let you know that all of my unfinished Twilight stories are up for adoption, and if anyone would like to take one of them under their wing, here's what you do:**

**Just send me a PM or a review stating your name (username if you feel uncomfortable giving your name), your age (I ask for your age because I need someone who is mature and insightful, as well as humourous, for each story), and the story you'd like to adopt. Tell me why you'd like to adopt the story and what your plans are for the story, if you have any. If you want, for some bonus points, you could tell me a bit about yourself, like your hobbies, just so I know if you'll have time to write for the story. **

**Be sure to be thorough, because I only want the best for my stories, and I will read every one of your adoption requests with an open mind. _I will always reply to your messages_, with a, "CONGRATS, you've adopted my story," or a, "Sorry, but your adoption request has been horribly denied. Sucks for you."**

**Just kidding, I'll be nicer than that.**

**Anyway, _please consider it, because every story needs some TLC that I, unfortunately, can't give them_.**

**Thanks for your support and your love for each of the stories, and I sincerely hope they get adopted soon.**

**~Emily.**


End file.
